Perfect Birthday
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Carly gets a special gift on her Birthday. Full summary inside. Cam, oneshot, light femslash, femmeslash. Carly, Sam


A/N: How's everyone? Felt like writing some more after my sucktastic birthday. In case none of you heard, I got one good gift. . . And ended up paying for half of it. Not fun. I kinda wish that it coulda been different, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Anyway, onto the story!

Summary: It's Carly's birthday, and she's going to get something she never expected. For years Carly has pined after Sam, always wishing that there could be more between them. Maybe it's possible Sam feels the same way, there's only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Best birthday ever! I know I've probably said that before but this time, I really mean it. Finally eighteen! Spencer got me an awsome car (he's not sure if he wants me on a motorcycle by myself yet), Mrs. Benson got me some safety guides (no surprise there), Freddie got me a new laptop (already with some of the newest apps on it), and they all came together to throw me a huge surprise party!

I kinda wish I could do this again, I thought. I sighed, cleaning up after the party. Spencer had started it, but he was on his way to an interview. His sculpture business was really taking off.

I picked up my gifts, leaving the new clothes for now, and took everything upstairs. Spencer really did throw great parties. They might still be themed, but none of the themes were the kind that a little kid would pick. Going back over the party in my head, I noticed something. Everyone gave a me a gift, except Sam.

Sam might not be the best influence (or sometimes even friend) in the world, but she never missed a birthday. Or a friend-a-versity. I know she was here too, I saw her teasing Gibby and Freddie, they had both finally come out and started dating. Sam wasn't too hard on them, they knew she approved, but they also knew teasing was coming. Sam also ate all of our left over chicken, so what's going on?

I opened my door, still trying to figure out what was going on. I flicked on the light, gaspins almost instantly. Someone was in my bed! Wait a minute. . . Sam!

I walked up to the bed slowly, poking the lump and whispering, "Sam?"

"Sam?" I repeated, poking her harder. "Wake up! You're in my bed!"

"Mmmph, comfy," Sam mumbled, rolling over.

"Sam, I do need a place to sleep," I said, putting my gifts away. "I know it's hard to believe."

Sam sat up quickly, as if just realizing where she is. She looked around before saying, "Sorry Carls, I'll just be going."

"You don't have to leave, ust give me some room," I said, going to change.

"No, I should go," Sam responded, moving to stand quickly. What the hell? Sam always sleps over. What's going on, I thought, watching Sam.

"Sam!" I said, grabbing her shoulders. "What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

As soon as I touched her, Sam froze. I watched her, her eyes flicking between mine. What's going through her head? She's acting so strange! This isn't my Sam, my Sam is confident, tough, and an amazing person. So why is she acting so insecure.

My thoughts were interrupted by soft, but slightly chapped lips. Sam was kissing me! I stood there shocked for a moment, what was I supposed to do? I've been dreaming of this forever, and now its a reality. How the hell am I supposed to respond. I figured that out quickly when Sam started pulling away.

Instead of letting her go, I held her shoulders tighter, kissing her back. My god, Sam's a great kisser, I thought, letting my eyes slip close. This. . . Was. . . Amazing.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at Sam. She was avoiding my gaze, probably for a good reason, but I wish she'd look at me. I slipped my fingers under her chin, getting her attention. When I was sure she was looking at me I said, "I've been waiting for a kiss like that for a long time. I never thought you'd feel the same."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. She sounded so small, not even the way she did with any of the boyfriends she'd had.

"I mean, I really like you. I've been dreaming of kissing you for a while, I just didn't want to make things weird between us. Even if it never moved forward, I didn't want anything to come between our friendship," I answered, hugging Sam tightly. "I'd rather pine after you the rest of my life then lose our friendship."

"Thank you, Carls," Sam said, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time too. I didn't for the same reason you did."

I smiled, asking, "Is that also why you've been avoiding sleepovers? And even the idea of a sleepover?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Most of the time, if Spencer's here, there's no real problem, but when he's gone its a lot harder to keep from kissing you."

"Now that I know, lets do this right," I said. "Sam Pucket, will you go out with me? I've been waiting to either ask you, or hear you ask, for over a year now."

"Yes! Of course I'll go out with you," Sam exclaimed. "I've been wanting to say that for a long time."

"Will you stay the night?" I asked, hoping Sam said yes.

"Of course. I've missed it Carls. I've missed you," Sam responded. "Lets lay down."

After a wuick change of clothes, we'd settled in the bed. Sam's arm was around my waist, and we were facing each other. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this, I thought. I sighed happily and ask, "Are.. . Are we together?"

"I would like that," Sam said. "But I guess that depends on what you want to do. I have no problem coming out, but I don't want to pressure you."

"I don't have a problem, as long as I get to be with you. And call you my girlfriend."

Sam smiled, giggling slightly at that. This was perfect. I yawned, curling against Sam, saying, "It's been a long day. Lets get some sleep."

She agreed, kissing me goodnight. I smiled, slipping into sleep. Yes, I could get used to this. Falling asleep with Sam next to me, feeling her hold me. Yes, this was the perfect birthday.

* * *

><p>AN: Not the best ending, but I had no idea how to end it. Thanks readers.


End file.
